


Weak

by whereogo



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereogo/pseuds/whereogo
Summary: Sometimes Kim Jonghyun wondered if everything was no more than needs.They might need each other, while not truly want to be.





	Weak

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry in advance for failing to translate this into English (might try to do so in the future, no promise though...). Writing smuts for the first time, even in my native language, is already hard. I post here because l*fter tended to block sensitive contents. I also want to participate in 2hyunweek and shout out my love and gratitude to all 2hyun writers!  
>   
> While the story itself is irrelevant, I got inspirations from [destroy it all for you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13783263) by Tsubame_go (for the A/B/O dynamic) and [always, all ways.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958769) by junfhongs (for the vulnerability).  
> Go read them if you haven't!

00.

 

 

 

 

金鍾炫向來討厭這整套生理機制如何運作。  
他卻無法明說，更找不到人明說。

 

 

 

 

 

01.

 

 

 

「像動物一樣。」

 

 

 

 

此時並非說這種話的最好時機，甚或這種話從來無法獲得一個好的時機訴說，金鍾炫曉得。  
尤其發情期的燥熱已將身軀燒得過分滾燙，再不停歇升溫便可能如字面意義將五臟六腑直接燙熟般疼痛難忍，而伏在他身前的人正欲給予他脫離這種危機的助力。  
偏偏層層疊疊的荒謬堆砌之下，藏匿於金鍾炫心底已久的喟嘆不甘再被反覆強制吞嚥而下，不願再強裝乖巧地噤聲不語。

 

 

 

他沒有辦法。

 

 

 

 

黃旼炫的手指原本從褲頭與衣緣下擺空隙穿進，順著平坦結實的腹部往上摸索，連帶掀起他的上衣向上褪開，使向來從不輕易對外展示的肌膚同時承受冷空氣的吹拂與指尖行經的爬梳。聽聞此言後，指頭在碰觸到他的乳首之前停了下來。  
不，更遠，是停在肋骨往下數公分的位置。沒有完全離去，若有似無地抵著，有如不到位的搔癢，想揮開又無法。  
實際上也確實無法。  
目前金鍾炫除了嘴巴還勉強受自我掌控之外，其餘的肢體早無力動作，連舉起一根手指施力都有困難時遑論作出任何抵抗，像只任人擺佈的娃娃。（如果能有轉圜餘地，他勢必第一個跳出來抗議，抗議造物主竟給他們這種基因類型如此不近人情的設定。）

 

 

 

在這段停格裡，金鍾炫不由自主地打了一個寒顫。  
無法確認是被衣物完好遮蔽已久的胸腹不習慣額外空氣一次性大量接觸，或是由接下來刺進耳裡的話語觸發。

 

 

 

 

「不想要我幫你？」

 

 

 

滿是防衛性的語調，平穩中帶點冷意，好似漠不關心。  
但金鍾炫明白，在這冷漠鎧甲包覆之下尚未痊癒的傷痕又被劃開一道，還不僅是來自剛剛那句譏諷而已。這更不多不少更提醒他另一件事──他們兩人前幾天剛經歷了一番少見的大吵，還在冷戰的事。此際，那被他先前的冷言冷語刺出的傷口恐怕正汩汩地滲出暗紅，染得鎧面幾處暗沉，乾涸後將成為貌似歷時悠久的鐵鏽。

 

 

 

 

撇除日常小吵小鬧不論，已邁入交往的第九個、大學畢業後同居的第六個年頭，他們爭吵的次數仍屈指可數。  
有時金鍾炫並不敢完全肯定這是件好事。  
除卻導致偶有的爭執往往是大型事故不論，說不定毫無爭執是變相暗示沒有人還在乎多少，才不必浪費心力對既存的盤深蔓結為化開的嘗試？尤其這一年來，他們各自的工作繁忙到同住屋簷下的兩人卻還能聚少離多，看到對方的睡相是難得，看到手寫的字條或通訊軟體的訊息是常態，面對面的時刻往往是發情期雙方必須請假的不得不然。種種疏離不由得加深他往負面方向揣測。  
此回吵是吵了，還吵得挺兇，或多或少消除並非不再在意彼此的疑慮──可他們選擇吵架的時間真不湊巧，隔幾日便是金鍾炫的發情期，也差不多是黃旼炫的。  
無時無刻相伴彼此太久，久到並未正式標記的他們發情規律竟已趨同，久到金鍾炫手邊存有的抑制劑都過了有效期限忘了補充。他在黃旼炫以出差為名義，變相離家出走後的第三天，同時是預計發情期到來的前兩天打開藥櫃確認過。

 

 

 

 

卻完全沒計畫去買新的。

 

 

 

 

儘管這幾日兩人未曾傳給彼此隻字片語，徹底落實冷處理，這個他們所有無法達成共識的唯一共識，似早預告了金鍾炫真得自己一個人看著辦。

 

 

 

一個人又怎麼樣呢？

 

 

內心半是想久違地喚醒被生理機制折騰的遙遠記憶再嘗試有無辦法自我征服達成自我滿足（誰知道呢？說不定接下來的日子裡他確實得如此適應）；半是賭，賭心思細膩的黃旼炫絕對記得他的發情期，正如金鍾炫記得黃旼炫的。

 

 

 

那個人會怎麼做呢？  
面對眼下這種情況，無人願意先低頭的情況。  
他們都不屬於輕易動怒的類型，黃旼炫更是難得生氣，一旦生氣比金鍾炫執拗的脾氣還要倔。無奈金鍾炫也還在氣頭上沒過，怎麼低頭呢？  
（對，縱使不樂意，金鍾炫還是必須承認：他是想過要先低頭。就算這念頭留存在腦中想想而已，未付諸實際行動。）

 

 

 

想得最為出神的那一次，是預計發情期的前一晚。體內隱約的躁動是種好心的警示，被他再次刻意佯裝無知地忽視。（較具體應對的行動是，他打從兩天前便搬到久無人用的客房自我隔離，避開黃旼炫更多殘留的信息素誘發，並預先填好預備發給公司的請假單。）

 

 

 

『所以，你會怎麼做呢？旼炫。』

 

 

 

入睡前，數日來他第一次喊出那人的名字。  
僅僅是在腦袋裡喊，心底便湧現一絲拌入苦楚的甜味，相混合併存再也排遣不開來。

 

 

 

這是什麼？連暫時標記也能產生這麼可怕的副作用嗎？  
金鍾炫合理推測，以前上衛教課時尚未分化的他勢必偷打過好幾個盹，因而錯失解答目前生理狀態的重要知識與對應方式。

 

又或許……

 

 

或許他真太小看了維持八年多的暫時標記與被標記關係。  
這段關係建立的聯繫有多麼根深柢固，並非口頭上說斷絕便能斷絕，亦不因現實短暫幾日的空缺減輕半分欲念。

 

 

 

賭氣似地，他從儲藏櫃拿了消毒用酒精將房內裡裡外外噴灑過一遍，這份纏繞的欲念卻無比頑強地黏附於他，再不情願也得伴隨入眠。

 

 

 

 

 

 

02.

 

 

隔早一醒來，金鍾炫還沒睜眼便知全身不對勁，生理時鐘準確地令人驚奇。不像上一次立刻落入身旁溫暖的懷抱將他從身體定時的自我折磨中解放脫困，這一回，他真得獨自面對？起碼黃旼炫至今毫無回來的跡象作實這番猜測。

 

 

是啊，何必回來處理我這個麻煩？  
金鍾炫半是自虐半是自嘲地想。  
同樣處於發情期，身為Omega將隨著體內升溫難受到幾近喪失行動能力，只能被動待人拯救；作為Alpha一樣身體會躁動不適，但程度相對輕微，而且信息素刺激下的行動能力通常能大幅提升（好……捕捉獵物？）。再加上Alpha隨便找個人也能解決，是Omega沒那麼方便──萬一找到的人心懷不軌或控制不當做了正式標記，不但懷孕機率大幅提高，還被迫得依附那人好長一段時間，直到標記的效力完全消褪。  
這風險太高了。  


 

 偏偏金鍾炫並沒有養另外的、能令他心安的緊急備胎人選。

 

 

 

 

他以為他不需要。

 

 

 

 

拖著有些昏沉的腦袋與隱隱開始小火慢燉發熱的身體，金鐘炫先是發送完請假通知，再帶著滿頭雜亂的思緒起床。為了應付接下來的拖磨，他仍堅持烤幾片吐司填補肚子的空虛儲備體力，要塗果醬時卻沒了轉開瓶蓋的氣力。好像嫌生理痛苦還不夠多似的，當他試圖撬開瓶蓋，不穩的手肘不慎把原擺放在餐桌上的果醬刀一撞，框噹一聲落在地面。

 

 

拜託，他不過是想吃一片草莓土司！只是想打開果醬罐，這麼簡單的動作──

 

 

在被該死的無力感拖進自我厭惡的情緒凌遲以前，有鑰匙插進門鎖。門板被略顯粗暴地拉開，緊接行李箱滾輪滑過地板的聲響從玄關傳來。

 

 

還有香氣。

 

 

金鍾炫再熟稔不過的，Alpha信息素的薰香，老早於所有的聲音抵達他的鼻子，讓位於頸後向來暫時標記處觸電般燃起。只是他第一時間把那當作是種自我幻想的投射好助於想像上的脫困，理智上根本沒打算相信。

 

 

 

（哦，對，門被打開的剎那，他若有似無地聽到熟悉的嗓音倒抽了一大口冷氣。是無預警，或稍有預警但沒料到如此強烈的，金鍾炫身上的信息素猛一襲擊的後果。  
情緒不穩時身體更容易讓信息素大量釋放，再加上發情期加乘，原本求生存的本能現在倒被搞得有點意氣用事的味道。）

 

 

 

掌心還壓在果醬罐的蓋子上，金鍾炫妄想多等待個三兩分鐘或能湧現出足夠打開瓶蓋的力氣，身體沒移動半吋。耳朵敏銳地聽見略顯急促的腳步聲接近，站定，再緊接重重一聲嘆息送抵耳內。  
他緩慢抬眼，見黃旼炫滿臉挫敗地站在離他不遠的位置，身上穿著那套嶄新的西裝，（好幾個月前為了參加共同摯友的婚禮，他們一同去特別客製化訂作了各一套。看來這次出差是挺重要，讓人還帶上這套？歷經風塵僕僕依舊不見太多皺褶，質料是真好。）  
然後在腦中滿是這些無關緊要的瑣事時，黃旼炫一言不發快步上前把他整個人從椅子上拉起來，橫抱回臥房，再將他放倒在床鋪上，回到眼下。

 

 

 

眼下是最不該笑的時刻。

 

 

回顧這幾日，尤其是這日起床之後發生過什麼的記憶片段快速閃過，勾得金鍾炫莫名想笑，差點要以突兀的笑聲回應黃旼炫狀似淡然的問句。  
在那人眉心皺得更緊、將手徹底挪移開來之前，他緊急遏制住笑意，雙眼半張半閉。

 

 

 

 

「不是。我沒法想像你以外的人。」

 

 

 

低沉的聲調比預期中更顯慵懶隨意，垂落的眼簾稍掩住被氤氳的霧氣添染上銀霜的眼眸，無盡的光亮在細密的睫毛間一閃一動自顧自玩起了捉迷藏。種種細瑣隱微的撩撥集結而成允許那人在自身肆亂的暗號，惟有足夠瞭解他的人才能發覺並解讀正確──因而金鍾炫亦不意外身上原本一度停滯的手指再次重啟遊走。

 

黃旼炫的指尖本身微涼，所到之處卻能輕鬆挑起他體內更深層的火，燃燒得他從喉頭深處發出極其甜膩的呻吟。金鍾炫沒怎麼如往常般憑藉理性或出於羞怯壓抑聲音，被煎熬得太久所有自制力瀕臨崩盤之下的他缺乏那種心力。 （他卻還記得出言提醒黃旼炫該先脫了那身西裝再繼續，以免稍後弄髒了不好送乾洗。他想他早被同化得太過一致，在做愛時還能幻化成為那人大腦的一部分，幫忙想到清潔衛生這種毫無情調的生活雜事。）  
況且，如果痛苦是必然，不如放縱自我耽溺於疼痛與快感，試圖從中找出樂趣，不是嗎？

 

 

 

（是嗎？）

 

 

 

至少，金鍾炫不由得佩服黃旼炫的克制。  
將所有對他累積的憤懣不滿暫且拋諸腦後，推進的動作輕柔且不疾不徐。在每一次更加緊密的接觸前反覆再三確認他的狀態，彷彿害怕稍有不慎便會把懷裡的他碰得殘缺不全，甚或撞個粉碎。

 

 

還有謹慎。  
謹慎地對準他的每個痛點，不偏不倚，極致精確，讓焦灼不堪的痛楚被昇華般的暢快一個個排除，再以嫣紅的吻痕取代。

 

 

就是……怎麼說？  
太過精準了？  
少了那些偶一吐之除了挑高慾念別無用意的淫言穢語，或一番猛攻再突然懸置到身下的人求饒的刻意作弄……金鍾炫是不該埋怨的。姑且不提有時被惡趣味調戲的程度過了頭，他將從羞於坦承的享受轉而實實在在的惱火，當有一個人了解他了解到如此極致透徹，還有什麼好埋怨？  
可現在他排拒的便是這般，處在工廠生產線上的一板一眼？被標準化，按下一個鈕便彈出一個代幣，久了將喪失新意的慣常；抑或是進行某套療程必須對特定的穴位針灸，偏離一絲一毫都是無可饒恕的罪愆，將引來客訴。

 

 

他不要這走向一套一成不變的樣板模式。

 

 

更確切地說，金鍾炫不甘那個往往在性愛中被他磨到嶄露本能的黃旼炫，現在卻能如此自持。倘若自己已然失控，那麼雙方都該滑出既有的軌道才公平？出於這不知所以或潛伏已久的執念，金鍾炫亟欲突破黃旼炫設下的防線。  
在過燃的痛覺消褪，身體感知一點一滴重新作用後，他可以稱得上是想方設法，極力地要逼人失去所有自制。  
好比藉由稍微服軟示弱的嗚咽換取到唇瓣短暫的相碰時，立刻將靈活的口舌滑入黃旼炫唇齒間的空隙硬性延長交融的時間，延長到雙唇紅腫、再也沒有能交換的吐息喘不過氣方依依不捨地歇息；雙手緊緊攀附在黃旼炫的後頸上穩定身軀，抽插的頻率被他自主性地加快加強，伴隨不時前傾好讓胸前的蓓蕾磨蹭過對方的身軀誘發出更多反應；承受撞擊時悶哼的低吟像攪拌麵糊時不慎多倒入好幾杯溫潤的牛奶與蜂蜜，增添甜蜜的黏膩──他的身體從頭到腳的每一個細胞，全在強烈發送接納更多碰觸的邀請。  
無奈再怎麼奮力推拉都只是逼近臨界點，仍未衝過那個使黃旼炫喪失控制力的臨界點。  
那人分明一次次被逼急，又一次次地及時踩住煞停。  
在金鍾炫不知第幾度試圖舔上對方各部位的敏感點（這回輪到了耳垂被他一口啣住），兩人的身體距離被猛地拉開，粗喘的氣息原從耳邊近處播送，一下被拉得老遠，遠到金鍾炫聽不大清。

 

 

「鍾炫。」

 

那是今日首次金鍾炫聽見自己的名字從黃旼炫口中送出。

 

沒有什麼特別的，他都聽過那麼多次，搞不好超過成千上百萬次了──可是黃旼炫雙眼瞇起以後微上揚拉長的眼角像極了兩根尖利的木樁，直勾勾地穿透過金鍾炫，欲把他釘住，釘得動彈不得。

 

 

「你放鬆。不然你會受傷。」

 

 

內容無疑是祈使句，是同齡的他們對彼此極少使用的命令指示句，一個字一個字咬得極為清晰，還以恐嚇含意的話作結。  
語氣卻是一如既往的……

 

 

「……旼炫。」  
從喉嚨發出的聲音非常沙啞，沙啞到連金鍾炫自己都辨識不出，特別是當那聲微弱的呼喚裡竟埋藏一點嗚咽時。

 

 

（溫柔？）

 

 

 

是突然被戳穿的充氣娃娃，一下子缺乏內在空氣支撐而軟綿綿地塌陷，金鍾炫跌進了黃旼炫的懷裡。

 

 

 

是了，溫柔。  
溫柔得令他想掉淚。

 

 

 

 

 

（後來金鍾炫確實掉了淚，無法判斷是生理性刺激或心理因素哪個占比較大。  
至少那些落下的淚全被輕柔地舔去，連他本人一起被拆卸成適合入口的大小，嚥入黃旼炫的腹。）

 

 

 

 

03.

 

 

最高熱的階段過去，等待餘熱與過度外溢的信息素揮發散去的兩人維持交疊的姿態，倚坐在床頭。  
擺脫信息素不受控制流竄的暈眩後理智大多伴隨回復，金鍾炫卻沒改變趴在黃旼炫胸口的姿勢，宛如一條失水的魚，不緊緊依附於水將無法呼吸地日益乾涸死去。  
（他誇大了自己的虛弱，縱使明白黃旼炫明白他的誇大亦然。）

 

 

出於無聊，或出於對空白的無法忍受，金鍾炫的手指不安分地在黃旼炫的胸膛上畫圖。  
一個圓，一個方形，一個叉號。  
一隻烏龜，一只狐狸。  
再幫兩個小動物外圍框起半顆心時，他啞著嗓子開口。

 

 

「你明明還在生氣，卻回來了。」

 

以一句不證自明的事實重啟談話是否明智呢？金鍾炫不敢說。  
只是，總感覺來到了個應當打破沉默的時點。要說話，不管說什麼，都比不說來得好。他的手指欲劃過最後一道圓弧線完滿心型時被握住，那人的指頭滑過他的指緣外側，直至接縫處，相互扣緊。  
是個能很有效制止他幼稚作畫舉動的反扣。

 

 

「你知道我在生氣還這樣？鍾啊，為什麼你連一點抑制劑都不打？如果我沒趕回來──」  
「──對啊，我沒打。家裡沒了。可是你趕回來了嘛。」

 

 

黃旼炫一時無語。  
成功打住長篇大論的嘮叨，加上辨認出對方的口吻已切換回日常嘮叨模式的好徵兆，金鍾炫嘿嘿嘿地笑得爽朗。  
發笑的代價是酸澀的腰被使勁掐了一把，他吃痛地悶哼一聲後安靜片刻。那些尖酸刻薄的不滿與怨懟早已隨風散逸不再盤據，讓他的思緒格外清明。  
這次的確是他太過孩子氣，也找錯了對象生氣。

 

 

賠罪似地將先天軟糯的聲線放得更軟，金鍾炫以有點撒嬌的語氣辯解，「你明明討厭我用抑制劑，說化學藥劑注射多了對身體不好。」邊說邊貪戀溫度地把一隻腿纏上對方，纏得更緊。

 

 

沒有反向力量推拒。  
誰教黃旼炫向來沒法推拒金鍾炫主動的示好，只能認輸般地閉上眼任由他去，將千言萬語的叨唸化作一句簡短的叮嚀。

 

 

「……不要再這樣了。」

 

「不會了。」

 

 

回覆給得很快很順，再下一句話卻稍有間隔。金鍾炫頓了頓，仔細思量一陣後將顧忌拋諸腦後，決定再多表露些坦率。真話難免帶刺，總好過假裝無事卻不斷餵養負面思考、自我欺瞞的謊話？  
誰教這事已心煩他太久。

 

 

「但你從不覺得麻煩嗎？我們連吵架都得看時辰。不然多尷尬啊，還在氣頭上卻得做愛。」

 

說完金鍾炫笑出聲來，笑聲裡交雜著坦然的自我嘲弄，與莫名壯烈的自暴自棄。  
起先黃旼炫是沒那個意願陪著笑的。  
對他來說這情勢實在非常難笑。幾日以來心心念念眼前的人卻同樣扯不下臉先示弱，發情期體內一點一滴蔓生的浮躁偏要隨時隨地警示黃旼炫：金鍾炫勢必也快要發情─而且按照這人的個性極有可能要強地假裝沒事，放任情況失控不向任何人求援─這過度準確的預感使黃旼炫心浮氣躁到差點沒瘋掉，以驚人效率提前完成工作後連夜趕車返家。  
不過，當他一同回想這如坐大怒神直探谷底再搭上雲霄飛車沖破天際的心路歷程，搭配那有些搞笑且極富感染力的笑聲，他亦不禁莞爾。

 

 

「那……我們不要再吵架了，好不好？」  
柔聲的詢問中，非本意地洩漏出一丁點懇求。  
他是真怕了，怕再歷經一次相似的情節。

 

「嗯……偶爾吵沒什麼關係吧？」  
金鍾炫仰起頭，為了那因他的回話的驚愕與不明所以的表情再度輕笑出聲。他趕忙找著黃旼炫的嘴角作為落點，留下一個輕且快短暫的柔軟觸碰。

 

「你先聽我說完。吵架也沒關係啊，哪可能永遠不吵。只要我們最後記得和好就好。」

 

簡單的舉動足以勾起被親吻者的笑眼，環抱過金鍾炫肩膀的手臂從緊繃到鬆懈只花不到一秒的時間，眼底一度以為將長期佇足的寒氣被溫熱驅離已杳無蹤跡，惟有燦爛流轉的光輝留下。藉著金鐘炫仰頭的契機，黃旼炫低下頭把原先安撫作用的吻延長為更加深沉的唇齒相黏。  
共享著體溫與靜謐安心的氛圍，現在的他們依偎得緊，緊得簡直要鑲嵌進彼此的軀體。縱然發情期時維持過度親暱的貼合將迅速挑起信息素的活躍，他們並不介意再一同燃到高點後相互幫助釋放。他們總算可以正式、全心全意地享受發情期加成下感知倍增的性愛。然而懷中的人忽然扭轉過身軀改為跨坐到他身上的姿勢時，即刻讓黃旼炫的警戒系統發出預警──他知道金鍾炫下一步的打算是什麼。

 

 

「那，既然我們和好了，現在可以更盡興點吧？」

 

 

（果然。）

 

對著那閃動的躍躍欲試，黃旼炫嘗試提出理性論證反對。

 

「鍾炫，你身體的熱度沒那麼快退完，熱潮隨時會起來。」

 

「所以我們才要繼續？而且我被你重新標記後沒問題了。」

 

「我的標記有那麼有用嗎？你不是放任自己發情好幾小時了嗎？一個暫時標記沒那麼容易──」  
「──我現在感覺很好，你要對自己標記的能力有自信。」

 

黃旼炫想要點明這件事的癥結點絕非他有無自信的問題，是人該服膺於天生機制運作的限制，但金鍾炫已耐不住等候、蠻不講理地俯往他的脖頸處攻擊，使他所有說服一時鯁在喉頭發不出去。  
是，照理金鍾炫沒有標記的能力，也確實沒有。能咬出類似的月牙印，卻沒法建立標記，更不可能透過單純觸碰腺體引發全身上下有強烈的電流注入血液般的興奮顫慄；可是金鍾炫能完全不仰仗信息素的輔助便挑起他的慾望，如同這般先是讓他挨了記咬痕的疼，再用柔嫩的舌頭反覆舔拭齒印內外毛細孔滲出的一層薄汗，挑逗性的撫慰令他打起一個又一個激靈。

 

「不是第一次啊。之前那幾次你明明也挺滿意？」  
有些含糊的咬字，肇因於邊舔弄邊說。

 

「那時我們都不在發、情、期。」

 

話講完歸講完，一陣無預警的酥麻感讓黃旼炫的話被迫短暫中斷，最後幾個字有那麼點欲蓋彌彰的咬牙切齒──誰教金鍾炫不安於室的並不只舌頭，手指更已環過腰爬到他的後背，順沿著脊椎的紋路漸趨往下深探。

 

 

「那就像你說的，我們順應身體的反應？你真不舒服或不喜歡就停，好嗎？」

 

 

下身的腫脹不知何時已快抵上金鍾炫的下腹部，黃旼炫的耳後被尷尬與困窘交雜成的豔紅攀爬，滿溢上臉頰。意外金鍾炫沒有趁隙調戲他誠實的身體反應，卻不僅以此為勝利，非要貼緊他的耳邊以言語不斷說服，堅持非要得到一個沒有反悔餘地的百分百同意。

 

 

「好嗎？」  
有那麼個剎那黃旼炫被楚楚可憐的語調欺瞞過去，錯覺當前被各種逗弄的人是金鍾炫而不是自己，再為此荒謬的念頭不可思議。他想抗拒總是不知不覺如此輕易地被誤導，想扭過頭尋求呼吸的空隙稍微冷靜，金鍾炫的手卻搶先撫上了他的臉強行定格，致力於排除所有讓情況順勢加溫的障礙──包括黃旼炫僅存的理智。  
指腹順著他的眼尾往下停在顴骨，再讓掌心一點一滴貼合，直到完全捧起他的臉。

 

「好嘛。」

 

「……」

 

 

有什麼辦法呢？  
無論是身體或心靈，黃旼炫皆拒絕不了主動的金鍾炫，是多年來隱然形成的鐵律。

 

 

 

 

 

04.

 

 

縱然使用相當多的潤滑劑，第一根手指插入時，黃旼炫的肌肉依舊無比僵直，既得壓下天生Alpha的掌控欲不掉頭來反客為主，還得適應那不熟悉的侵入感，讓他發出明顯痛苦占比更重的呻吟。

 

他們太久沒這樣做了。  
這讓金鍾炫立即暫停往甬道深入的舉止，轉而動用全身上下去安撫那太過僵硬的身體。  
趴臥的姿勢貌似大幅提升了黃旼炫的感知，讓他的觸覺更加敏銳。壓在身體之下早被汗水混合體液浸溼的床單帶來的沾黏感、從背脊往後一路而下連結到大腿根部每處皮膚都被按上親吻的輕印、身體部分緊貼產生的一波波熱浪，還有他漸漸能放鬆讓手指侵入性刺激引來的快感。  
金鍾炫讓手指忙活於擴張時，從未忘記迎合黃旼炫每個提出的與未提的要求，不忘適時給予一句句讓人聽得腳趾不由自主全部蜷曲起來的鼓勵與讚美，身體與心靈一次接收到各種挑動的訊號太過饜應接不暇，甚至在插入第二根指頭時黃旼炫便止不住先釋放了一次。

 

「你明明也很敏感，還敢說我。」

 

在黃旼炫出言吐槽，吐槽金鍾炫不該一角色互調便忘記前一輪的他表現得有多麼磨人以前，第三根指頭無預警的加入堵得他一時說不出話來，眼角被逼出更多生理性淚水，流經臉頰與汗水在下巴匯聚。他的雙腿被分得更開，好讓按進體內的指尖以各種角度抓摳著敏感點，使信息素連帶身體反應再次很快活躍起來。體內的燥熱升溫到快要難以隱忍，他的呼吸加粗加重，胸膛起伏更加明顯，不過仍緊閉著眼，使勁忍住再一次的提前釋放，等待兩人高潮的時機一同到來。然而在這種情況下再被猛然丟了一個問題時，黃旼炫根本無暇回應。

 

 

「等等，讓我進去，可以嗎？」

 

 

此話說出口的當下，所有動作被按下了暫停鍵，徒留倚靠在他臀辦旁的手指在穴外處輕柔地按捏。  
老實說，黃旼炫想不出反對的理由。  
倘若他一開始便沒有阻止這種暖身活動的話，何必臨時變故呢？他甚至不能理解金鍾炫突如其來的遲疑來自何方。  
他輕微地點頭給予確認的信號，身後隨即一涼──金鍾炫不但猛地抽出了所有手指，還整個人離開他下了床。他對遽然喪失的熱源與虛空發出不滿的抗議之聲，睜開眼，見那人正慢條斯理地撕開找到的保險套，接收他哀怨的視線後吐了吐舌頭，露出最為清純無害的笑顏。

 

 

「等一下啦。你又不是我，能直接被射在裡面。」

 

（……是啊，虧你還記得。）  
黃旼炫身為Alpha，照理沒有被內射的可能性。  
照理。

 

但黃旼炫的腦袋此時也不願留給他太多依照理性論證思考的餘地，單單是看金鍾炫抽出透明的薄膜再不疾不徐套上陰莖的動作，這種他本人也沒少做過的事（除卻發情期他通常會用保險套好避免金鍾炫後續清理上的麻煩。儘管兩人發情期以外的性愛是久遠以前的事，他不可能忘記這件事），他的分身便受到什麼樣的重大挑逗似的，充血得更加明顯而挺立。  
（也許是，動作的過程裡，金鍾炫炯炯有神的眼睛始終聚焦於自己？）  


 在他喪盡耐心欲作勢鬧起脾氣前，金鍾炫回到了身旁，至今做足的前戲讓整場遊戲重啟後速度快進。  
被擴張到了一定程度，就算一次進了三根指頭也只讓黃旼炫因吃驚倒吸了口氣，身體不再有過激的排斥反應。身內的攪弄帶來目幻神迷的眩暈，感受到金鍾炫的胸腹幾度貼上他的後背，每次停留的時間不長，保持既疏離又靠近──想必這是對他向來如何調戲的回敬。這番逗弄持續到他險些要再出聲哀求以前，那低沉沙啞的嗓音總算以鼓舞性的語調指示他將下身抬得更高，消停了所有若即若離的試探。他無法克制顫動地抬起臀部並自主性地拉開雙腿的角度，髖骨被扣緊後緊接著期待已久的穿透，一次頂到了最底；塑膠的觸感隔絕了直接的熱度傳遞，但被瞬間盈滿的衝擊仍足夠黃旼炫發出滿足的喟嘆。他的兩腿跟隨撞擊止不住酸澀地打顫，淪陷於一次又一次的抽送，昏沉的腦袋卻忽略不了分明該鎖在那層薄膜裡而變得隱微不顯的水漬聲。他的耳裡滿是兩人的接合處來回摩擦的聲響、愈趨明顯短促的喘息，還有被放大無數倍的……敲擊聲？

 

 

聽了好一會黃旼炫才敢確定：那是金鍾炫的心跳與他自身心跳的合音。

 

 

 

 

05.

 

兩人再一次癱軟在床上時，支撐倚坐的氣力都被消耗殆盡。  
室內的溫度已回復平常值，來回衝撞競逐的兩種信息素總算在主人心緒調整好後協調出均勢，相容化為和諧的淡香。興許是相互穿透之故，黃旼炫的信息素並未如向來取得完全的上風。

 

平日黃旼炫很享受讓金鍾炫在他面前從一塊極度堅毅封閉的鋼板，緩慢軟化成一灘柔滑的水。一旦能做到讓金鍾炫心甘情願地放下所有矜持，他總驚奇環繞下身的後穴配合種種激烈的律動，始終能保持緊緻而滾燙的收縮，增添來回搗弄蜜穴的痛快與興奮的顫慄感；搭配上觀賞那汗水流淌而過、充斥紅潮的臉頰，並聆聽那無法忍耐下不時發出的呻吟，令他多年來從不厭倦到幾近上癮。

 

可是黃旼炫必須自承，他……也不討厭這種偶一為之，放任對方盡情搗亂而撒手不管的逆向操作。  
因為金鍾炫足夠明瞭他的需求，他對金鍾炫亦若是。再者，往往要等到這種時候，黃旼炫最能驕縱地耍性子。  
多是明白黃旼炫的生理構造原不適合角色互調，他們玩的遊戲遊走於常理邊界，金鍾炫膽敢提出這種要求的前提是確保實踐過程中不引發一絲一毫的不適，更要能夠帶給彼此不輸於平常的歡愉。取得主導權後，金鍾炫的模樣總是自信而迷人。並不僅僅是捨棄種種自我設下的防線而已，更展現少見的大方主動，欲拖著黃旼炫再進一步撫摸彼此再熟悉不過的胴體裡，大膽地尋覓能夠探索的新天地。還有，最重要的一點是：會嶄露出黃旼炫期盼已久的迫切──金鍾炫對自己同樣充滿渴望的迫切。

 

雙向的迫切。  
誰教金鍾炫的渴求總被發情期的必須與臉皮薄的個性掩蓋，壓藏在底層不欲輕易嶄露，黃旼炫非得使上點壞心眼才能讓那人礙於情勢坦承出一丁點。  
他自認有辦法讓金鍾炫融化於每一次的輕撫，從實際效果以觀確實如此，卻總要費盡大把氣力方能挖掘出一點不甘承認的欲求。有時這逼得他不得不自我質疑，是否一切都是先天機制的強迫配置，那人並非真的樂意之至。（這也是為何相處久了，他到後來不真那麼喜歡操弄信息素。通常是要挨到最後，意思意思地藉由輕嚙腺體更新暫時標記，以湧現的信息素交融感充作收尾。）

 

 

因此方才金鍾炫種種露骨地、想將身下的人生吞活剝的眼神鮮見而珍貴，黃旼炫願意為了使這種灼熱再現，一次又一次對常規外的遊戲奉陪。

 

 

 

「不當Alpha好像可惜你了？」  
嘴巴上卻是不怎麼想饒人的。

 

「是有那麼點，對吧？」  
打趣地回應調侃，先隨手將用過的保險套拋進垃圾桶，再用床頭櫃裡的乾淨毛巾簡單擦拭過兩人的身軀後，金鍾炫爬坐起往床下摸索，打算隨便抓起褲子套上。在手指勾到衣角前先被一把攬過，後背不偏不倚撞上柔結實的胸膛，再被兩隻手臂環繞而上，禁錮。

 

「去哪呢。」  
不論體位，事後的黃旼炫總更加黏人，將頭擱在他的肩頸部位，緊緊地卡住，嘴裡埋怨地嘟囔。  
金鍾炫扭過頭（幸而還有扭頭的空間）親了親黃旼炫的臉頰充作安撫，擺出他所能作出最為無辜可憐的表情。

 

 

「吃早餐啊。我想吃草莓吐司，吐司早烤好，都冷了。」

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

06.

 

 

「如果我是Alpha的話，你也得是Omega才行吧？」 

 

氣定神閒地窩在沙發上，啃著手中那份重新加溫後熱騰騰的草莓吐司，金鍾炫見黃旼炫仍在廚房裡忙活時（一個甜食病患者說什麼今日早餐不想吃甜的非得煎蛋來配，根本自找麻煩），迸出這句遲到許久的接話。

 

 

「行啊。」

 

手裡握著鍋鏟，全心在逐漸固態化蛋液上的人將蛋翻了個面，漫不經心地回答。  
金鍾炫懷疑自己的聽覺怕是出了大問題。

 

 

（……行？是「行」嗎？表達贊同意味的，那個「行」嗎？）

 

照理說他沒必要對現實上無從發生的假設太過較真，是黃旼炫毫不猶豫毅然決然的果斷，多少震懾了金鍾炫向來的信念。  
為什麼呢？  
分明黃旼炫並不真正理解分化結果的不同將帶給一個人的人生多大的衝擊，他也不真預期那人能完全理解──為什麼還能對這種極有可能導向負面結果的未知毫不猶豫呢？

 

 

俐落地把平底鍋上的煎蛋撈起置放在烤好的土司上，黃旼炫走到客廳望向那介於呆愣和滿腹疑慮之間的表情，瞇起眼笑了起來。

 

「是什麼都無所謂吧？我們能在一起的話。」

 

（哦。）

 

順著驅離的手勢，金鍾炫不算情願地把佔據整張沙發的雙腳縮回來讓出一點位置，等黃旼炫坐下後再馬上將腳向前伸直，把對方的大腿充當腳踏墊擱置於上，無視嘖了一聲的抗議。

 

 

金鍾炫的大腦尚因方才那宣言急速運轉，無法停歇。

他想像著，在另一個平行世界裡，他們兩人是分化結果對調的情侶。  
想像他在掙脫現有標籤的束縛後所能擁有的各種自由，從基本人際網絡的拓展到工作事業發展上的同儕競爭到親密愛侶的尋求，無一不將經歷天翻地覆的轉換──但與此同時，他撕下的標籤將改貼到黃旼炫身上，成為再沉重不過的枷鎖。

 

 

（所以，才不是無所謂啊。）

 

 

金鍾炫並不希望換成黃旼炫體驗他現在這種，處處受限，得比他人奮力數倍以換取相同成果的人生。

 

 

「……嗯，那搞不好我們都是Beta更好？」

 

Beta從不必被信息素煩擾，雖看似平凡無奇，換個角度想是先天限制最少，能過得最為輕鬆愜意。

 

 

下一句黃旼炫的回話，卻讓金鍾炫真的差點失手將手中的盤子摔碎。

 

「但都是Beta的話很難有小孩。」

 

這句話說得太急太快，亦屬未經思慮的脫口而出。等黃旼炫遲了一秒意識到自己說了什麼話時，原先白嫩的耳朵馬上掉進染缸般漫上一片鮮紅，紅得輕輕一擠弄便能滲出幾滴鮮血。

 

「嗯，是，我是……呃，對，我想要有小孩。」盤算過後發覺沒法收回或草草帶過改口，索性豁出去承認，「去年我姊不是剛生小孩嗎？每次看到她發的嬰兒照片還有育兒動態，我都會想到養小孩的事。」

 

坦承是一回事，黃旼炫的目光不自覺從金鍾炫臉上飄移開來尋找其他的定點，聲音更愈趨於細微，細微到快成了喃喃自語。  
是下一句決定性的話才猛一轉回，將所有真心一次呈交到金鍾炫面前奉上。

 

「我想要我跟你的小孩。」

 

最開頭的宣言非常果斷堅決。

 

「所以當然，當然前提是如果你也想要。我不會強迫你。」  
是見金鍾炫寫滿驚愕暫且回不出半句話的臉，黃旼炫的聲量又轉而細小，沒了底氣。

 

「而且也要等你跟我的工作發展穩定一點，方便請長假的時候，或是至少我們有多點額外的時間……」

 

彷彿怕尷尬似地多說了許多。許多。  
只是那後續為了填補空白的叨叨嚷嚷化成了支離破碎的片段音量忽大忽小，部分進到金鍾炫耳裡，更多是丟失了在空氣中散逸。金鍾炫緊盯著黃旼炫不斷說話的嘴巴，發覺那少有地愈加欠缺信心的神態，還有那跟隨語調起伏隱約打顫的手掌。

 

 

 

「……哇。」 

 好一會兒，金鍾炫才終於吐出了一個感嘆詞。  
黃旼炫的嘴巴立即闔上，調整姿勢，正襟危坐到像是在法庭上等待最終審法官的宣判。  
見狀，金鍾炫也將腳收了回來坐正，收起了所有嬉鬧的態度，「我……我沒想到你想這麼遠。」

 

「我們今年交往九年，要十年了，鍾炫。」  
得到回覆後，黃旼炫手掌的顫動消停一些，伸出其中一隻手疊上了他的。  
金鍾炫沒有抽回被緊握的手，邊整理渾沌的思緒邊緩慢地訴說現有的認知，「對。可是我們才快滿三十歲，而且，呃，我們一直沒作正式標記，也沒討論過結婚的事……」

 

更確切地說，有許久一段日子，他們沒再怎麼討論過未來。  
大學剛交往時還比較常天馬行空聊些十年後的想像，剛同居的適應期那陣子也聊過不少，如今交往穩定快邁入二位數字的關頭，反倒忙碌地無暇去想。連平日都不怎麼見得著，連一個月一同吃飯的次數不超過一隻手掌，連談天都得等到發情期後短暫相依的時光，他們怎麼可能有辦法討論呢？  
上一次金鍾炫對於組織一個家庭有所想像，連最近的一次，大概也得追溯到半年前參加摯友婚禮的那次。氣氛莊嚴的教堂裡挑高的屋簷有如立於蒼穹，陽光穿透過彩繪玻璃帷幕籠罩了站在最前端的新人，替那對正交換親吻的愛侶披上一層七彩的紗。美好的畫面令他不由得受其他觀禮賓客感染一同激動地鼓掌。  
如果那兩人，換作是──

 

「對，因為一旦正式標記你很容易懷孕，我知道你現在不想。」掌心被捏了幾下，迫使金鍾炫離開恍惚狀態與假想，使他直視黃旼炫的眼睛。眼裡是無比純粹的堅定。「而且正式標記會讓你短期間內很難再靠別人解決發情期，除非要用抑制劑。我不知道你是不是確定──」  
「──我答應你。」

 

這回，輪到金鍾炫的話語先比思路跑得更快，輪到理由說到一半被截斷的黃旼炫呆愣了老半天。金鍾炫的腦袋跟上找回思行合一的節奏後，還有時間逗弄對方呆若木雞、無法置信的反應，「幹嘛那麼驚訝？剛剛說出像求婚的話的人不是你嗎？」

 

求婚二字顯然加深了黃旼炫臉上的紅暈，他咳了幾聲，擺了擺手再作幾個深呼吸，試圖回復鎮靜。  
「不，不是。鍾炫，如果你之前沒有想過這件事，你不用急著回答我。」

 

「嗯，我以前是很少想過要結婚。」金鍾炫並不否認事實，也沒有忽視此話一出讓黃旼炫額頭旁的青筋猛地跳了一下再被壓抑。「可是剛剛想了想，我沒有拒絕你的理由。當然不是說馬上結，是在以後，等……等我準備好的時候，可以嗎？」

 

 說歸說，說到最後一句時，有一絲驚慌由金鍾炫內心猛然竄升直上胸口。 

 

 （可以嗎？他可以這麼要求嗎？他有讓人願意無條件等待的本錢嗎？他這麼說是不是太自以為是了？）

 

 

 

 

 

 

對於他壓抑不住表彰出的驚惶無措，黃旼炫的答覆是：

 

 

 

 

 一個快把他肋骨壓斷的緊抱。

 

 

 

 

 

07.

 

他們後來又在沙發上做了一回。  
據黃旼炫所言，起因於金鍾炫故意性感地在他面前舔手指挑戰底限，不幸遇到發情期自控能力低落的他。

 

（對著這個根本是仗著發情期找藉口隨意發情的傢伙，金鍾炫極為冤枉。  
他不過是節儉地把盤子上的麵包屑和塗歪殘餘的果醬舔乾淨，哪知道會這麼輕易擦槍走火，讓自己再一次被吃乾抹淨。）

 

 

 

 

08.

 

 

清晨。

 

得開早會的金鍾炫小心翼翼地從床上坐起，動作非常輕微，好不驚擾身旁尚在熟睡的人。  
關掉手機鬧鐘，一確認完行事曆，他的眉頭微微蹙起。  
啊，再三天左右又要發情了，真麻煩。  
邊找出填寫假單的程式，他止不住內心無聲地哀嘆。昨夜激烈的床上運動已讓他睡了一覺起來還全身酥軟，難以想像不到幾天之後又得再來幾回大戰。

 

前陣子那番曲折，讓兩人如今更常在繁忙的生活裡東拼西湊，硬要擠出一點能專屬彼此的時間；就算受現實打壓這種努力不免有失敗的時候，也有像昨晚難得成功的時候。他負責煮些如煎蛋捲般的簡單家常菜，黃旼炫負責讓餐後的紅酒醒酒再擦拭玻璃杯；共進晚餐後他們邊喝酒邊欣賞黃旼炫挑選的一部電影，再從看電影到看著對方的眼睛解讀出潛藏的所有訊息，躺進對方的懷裡。  
他們暫且也不怎麼再為了過短的相處意見不合或胡思亂想，已有的無形承諾有效鞏固了幾度飄搖的心思，降低無謂的爭執再起。  
不過，這重返熱戀期般的頻率確實讓金鍾炫有所警覺：他怕是近來太過縱容黃旼炫的索求了。

 

「……好冷。」他的起床動作雖小，仍使身旁淺眠的人提前甦醒。說話的嗓音較往常更低沉，含在嘴中有些難以聽明，不過環過金鍾炫腰腹的手臂所傳遞的意味相當明確。  
「陪我再睡會？」

 

看吧。不必等到下一句話，金鍾炫已料想到黃旼炫將使出各種纏人大法讓他下不了床。

 

「不行，別忘了我要上班。」果斷拋下拒絕，金鍾炫趁著黃旼炫尚未全從昏昏欲睡的賴床狀態剝離之際快速地推開環抱，留下那人孤身在床。走到門口時他更回頭大聲宣布，「還有我決定了，這幾天我們分房睡，三天後再說。」

 

「鍾啊──」

毫不留情關上房門將所有聲音隔絕於內，不管今晚回家時將遭逢什麼樣的嘮叨與鬧脾氣（嗯，不對。不必等到今晚，想必等等他手機通訊軟體便會被大批訊息佔領），他都相信作出這個選擇是好的。無論黃旼炫是否願意陪他一起有違常理地角色對調，太過需索無度於心於身都不是件好事。還不是多虧他們剛好最近稍微有空才能如此相伴，誰知道未來是不是又會連續十天半個月見不上面呢？終歸而論，現階段的兩人體驗空缺是經常，相伴則是難得有幸。

 

 

今日的他們依舊在適應，依舊在調整。  
而坦白說，今日的金鍾炫依舊打從心底討厭這種生理機制。

 

 

 

 

但他不討厭因此遇見的人。

 

 

 

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this comes out all right... but I'm not sure? Whatever, what has done is done. Feel free to leave any thoughts if you want (in English or in 中文, both are fine to me).  
> It's my first time posting AU, and I get quite self-conscious for writing explicit content, even I started writing this like...5 months ago lol. Thanks for those who arrange 2hyunweek gave me the chance and courage to post this. Finally, after finishing this, I have time to read all the stories in the tag and leave some feedback. It always takes time for me to write a reply (sometimes longer than writing fics) due to my poor English, but I'd like to let those who write amazing stories know I, as a reader, do appreciate their efforts and work:)  
> Happy 2hyunweek!  
>   
> *You can find my other works [here](http://yin14948.lofter.com/). (包括這篇的後記) (Unfortunately, mostly written in 中文. Not all in 2hyun, though. I stand other ships, too. Check it out if you're interested.)  
> *以後可能會被屏的內容會放在AO3的這個帳號裡。其他文維持放在原處。


End file.
